1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for user authentication, and a mobile device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for user authentication, and a mobile device, which use a user's palm information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet device, or a notebook computer is an electronic device that a user can use and easily transport it on the user's person. The mobility of such a mobile device allows the mobile device to be conveniently used. On the other hand, when an accident such as loss of the mobile device occurs, a third party may illegitimately access and use the mobile device. Particularly, since the mobile device frequently stores sensitive information such as personal information, interest in user authentication of the mobile device has increased.
In general, when there is no user input for a certain time, a mobile device is set to a lock mode, and a user's authentication is required to change the mode of the mobile device from the lock mode to a use mode. Conventionally, to perform such a user's authentication, there is a method of inputting a password using a keypad, a method of inputting an authentication pattern on a touch screen, a method using a fingerprint sensor provided in a mobile device, a method recognizing a user's face using an image pickup device provided in a mobile device, and the like.
However, in the case of a method for performing an authentication by inputting a password using a keypad or inputting an authentication pattern, the password or the authentication pattern may be illegitimately acquired by a third party. In the case of a biological authentication through a fingerprint recognition or face recognition, it is possible to prevent a third party from performing an authentication. However, in the case of a fingerprint recognition, a fingerprint sensor having a high resolution is separately required. In the case of a face recognition, the error rate of the face recognition is high. In fingerprint recognition, a fingerprint sensor having a high resolution of, for example, 500 ppi or more is required. In addition, it is difficult to perform wiring due to the high-resolution fingerprint sensor.
Meanwhile, in the case of a biological authentication through a fingerprint recognition or face recognition, a user should perform a separate authentication procedure, and therefore, inconvenience exists in terms of UI.